


Oretachi ima shika dekinai koto ga no sasore wo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Last Kiss, M/M, Sad, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “C’è ancora un’ultima cosa che devo fare, e poi sarò libero dal passato”Così gli aveva detto quella sera Yuya, mentre loro due erano in salotto fissandosi l’un l’altro, dicendosi l’un l’altro che la loro relazione era finita.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Oretachi ima shika dekinai koto ga no sasore wo

**_ \- Oretachi ima shika dekinai koto ga aru no sasore wo - _ **

_“C’è ancora un’ultima cosa che devo fare, e poi sarò libero dal passato”_

Così gli aveva detto quella sera Yuya, mentre loro due erano in salotto fissandosi l’un l’altro, dicendosi l’un l’altro che la loro relazione era finita.

Andava avanti da settimane ormai. Si vedevano, parlavano e finivano sempre per litigare, per rinfacciarsi tutto quello che non andava bene.

Non quella sera.

Quella sera avevano discusso pacificamente, e si erano dovuti arrendere di fronte al fatto compiuto.

Si erano amati nel corso di quegli anni, ma di quell’amore non restavano altro che le briciole; tutto il resto si era lentamente trasformato in rabbia, in rancore, e non c’era più niente per cui valesse davvero la pena rimanere insieme.

Yuya aveva pianto, e lui l’aveva consolato.

Era una scena che aveva del surreale, ma non gli sembrò poi così strano.

Era come se l’idea di non dover più affrontare quelle costanti discussioni li facesse sentire paradossalmente più uniti, più ben disposti l’uno nei confronti dell’altro.

Era stato a quel punto che Yuya gli aveva detto quella frase, e lui era ancora lì, con le sopracciglia corrugate ed un’espressione confusa in viso.

“Che cosa devi fare?” gli chiese, interrogativo.

Il più grande gli si avvicinò, mettendogli delicatamente le mani sui fianchi.

Poi, senza preavviso, posò le labbra sulle sue.

Hikaru non comprese, ma accettò il bacio e lo ricambiò, perché per lui era qualcosa di naturale, perché per lui era l’abitudine, perché aveva passato gli ultimi anni della sua vita a baciare quelle labbra, e il fatto che avessero rinunciato a salvare la loro storia non era ancora stato registrato dal suo corpo, che a quell’avance si comportò di conseguenza.

Lo stava baciando solo da pochi secondi quando la sua mente si mise d’accordo con i suoi gesti, e a quel punto si fermò, rimanendo immobile a guardarlo.

“Che cosa stai facendo, Yuuyan?” gli chiese, confuso e vagamente irritato da quell’improvvisa iniziativa presa dal più grande.

Questi chinò lo sguardo sul pavimento, mordendosi un labbro, e ad Hikaru parve che stesse per scoppiare nuovamente a piangere.

Gli si avvicinò un’altra volta, mettendogli una mano sul braccio e cominciando ad accarezzarlo lentamente, con dolcezza, come a volersi scusare del tono usato.

“Mi dispiace, Hikka. Ma... voglio stare con te, stanotte. Lo so che abbiamo deciso di lasciarci, l’abbiamo fatto di comune accordo e per quanto la cosa possa farmi male, non ho nulla da recriminare” spiegò, per poi deglutire rumorosamente e riportare lo sguardo su di lui. “Ma voglio stare con te un’altra volta. L’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso è stato dopo un litigio, è stato squallido, nessuno dei due era preso dalla situazione, né sembrava volerlo particolarmente, e...” sospirò, arrossendo. “E io non voglio che sia quello il mio ultimo ricordo” concluse, in un mormorio.

Hikaru si soffermò un secondo a pensare.

A malapena ricordava qual era stata l’ultima volta in cui avevano fatto sesso.

A dire il vero, ricordava ben poco di quelle ultime settimane in generale; era come se la sua mente le avesse rimosse, affinché lui non potesse crogiolarsi in quei pensieri spiacevoli.

Per cui sì, doveva dargliene atto, l’ultima volta in cui erano stati insieme non aveva niente di buono, niente che valesse la pena ricordare.

Fissò il ragazzo davanti a lui, cercando di valutare i pro e i contro.

Anche lui, come Yuya, soffriva di fronte all’evidenza che la loro storia era ormai giunta a conclusione.

Quanto altro male avrebbe fatto sentirlo _così_ vicino e poi vederlo andare via?

Eppure, di fronte agli occhi speranzosi e carichi d’aspettativa di Takaki, questo pensiero sfumò.

Gli mise una mano sul fianco, tentennante, cominciando ad accarezzarlo piano.

Yuya non si mosse, come temendo che se l’avesse fatto Hikaru avrebbe potuto ripensarci, avrebbe potuto dirgli che non era giusto quello che stavano facendo, e allora sarebbe finita lì, per sempre, e loro due non sarebbero mai più stati così l’uno a portata di mano dell’altro.

Lentamente, la mano del più piccolo si spostò sotto la sua maglietta, andando a sfiorare la pelle nuda.

Gli era sempre piaciuto toccare Yuya. Gli piaceva la consistenza di quella pelle, gli piaceva il suo calore, gli piaceva lo sguardo di pura beatitudine dell’altro.

Gli andò sempre più vicino, senza mai perdere il contatto, e lo baciò nuovamente.

E in quel bacio non ci fu la medesima urgenza di prima, la medesima confusione. Era tutto maledettamente normale, come se tutte le discussioni di quegli ultimi tempi non fossero mai esistite, e loro fossero lì con la convinzione che ci sarebbero stati anche la sera dopo, e quella dopo ancora.

Mentre entrambi cercavano di scacciare dalla mente il pensiero che, in fondo, così non sarebbe stato.

Gli sfilò la maglietta di dosso e tolse la propria, lasciandole cadere distrattamente sul pavimento; sentì le mani di Yuya spingerlo delicatamente verso il divano, fino a quando non si ritrovò seduto con l’altro sopra di lui.

Takaki prese a baciargli il collo, mordendolo leggermente, leccandolo fino a scendere lungo la linea della clavicola, poi prendendogli in bocca un capezzolo. Tutto senza mai soffermarsi troppo, come se improvvisamente gli fosse venuta fretta.

Quando scese fino all’ombelico, continuando a leccargli e a mordergli ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile, iniziò anche a slacciargli i pantaloni, lasciandoli scivolare lungo le sue gambe insieme ai boxer prima di toglierli completamente.

Sentì la sua mano andare a sfiorargli l’erezione e fremette, inarcando la schiena con l’intento di sentire un maggior contatto con lui.

E Yuya non si fece pregare; con un gesto repentino si chinò verso di lui, prendendolo in bocca con decisione, chiudendo gli occhi e cominciando a muoversi già da subito ad un ritmo serrato.

Hikaru forse l’avrebbe imitato, avrebbe serrato gli occhi per l’intensità di quella sensazione, ma era come se non riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, da quella visione, mentre lottava per non pensare che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.

Faceva troppo male, e non era con quello stato d’animo che avrebbe voluto ricordarlo.

Fece presa con la mano sulla testa del più grande, e probabilmente questi si aspettò di sentirsi spingere maggiormente verso di lui, mentre quello che fece Yaotome fu di scostare la bocca da sopra di sé.

Non gli diede il tempo di fare domande che lo raggiunse sul pavimento, spingendo sulla sua spalla fino a che non si ritrovò con la schiena contro il marmo, freddo, gli occhi sbarrati che seguivano attenti ogni suo movimento.

Hikaru non si perse in preamboli; gli tolse anche gli ultimi indumenti che aveva indosso, prima di fiondarsi con decisione sulla sua erezione, muovendo con sicurezza la mano su di essa prima di chinarsi e prenderla in bocca.

Era questo che gli serviva. Concentrarsi sul piacere di Yuya piuttosto che sul proprio gli teneva la mente più occupata, era capace di fargli dimenticare in che situazione si trovassero, di fargli dimenticare che dopo quella notte non avrebbe più potuto concedersi niente di tutto ciò, di fargli credere che sarebbero rimasti cristallizzati in quell’attimo per sempre.

Portò la mano libera sulle labbra di Yuya, il quale le schiuse obbedientemente per prendergli in bocca le dita, leccandole con lascivia e precisione, avvolgendole con la lingua con fare provocatorio.

Hikaru non si lasciò distrarre.

Pochi minuti e sottrasse la mano a quella bocca, portandola fra le gambe di Takaki e stuzzicandogli l’apertura con un dito, fino a farcelo scivolare dentro, mentre con la propria lingua ancora su di lui cercava di distogliere la sua attenzione da quella sensazione di fastidio.

Le dita divennero poi due e, forse troppo velocemente, tre; ma Hikaru non aveva il controllo necessario per aspettare e i gemiti di Yuya gli dicevano che non era neanche troppo necessario.

Contemporaneamente, alzò la testa e sfilò le dita da dentro di lui, e il più grande emise un grido strozzato per quella mancanza di contatto.

Stava quasi per lamentarsi, quando Hikaru tornò sopra di lui, afferrandogli una gamba e portandosela intorno ad un fianco, portando la sua erezione sull’apertura dell’altro, ancora senza entrare.

Yuya emise un verso lamentoso, e spalancò gli occhi per fissarli nei suoi.

“Hikka...” mormorò, quasi implorante.

Il più piccolo lo guardò a sua volta, non riuscendo a nascondere del tutto la tristezza che provava in quel momento.

Più cercava di non pensarci, più la sua mente cadeva in quel circolo vizioso che gli continuava a ripetere che quella era l’ultima volta che lo vedeva così, quella era l’ultima volta che lo toccava in quel modo, quella era l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe potuto sentirlo così vicino.

Lo penetrò con una spinta secca, chiudendo finalmente gli occhi e abbandonandosi a quella sensazione, mentre la voce di Yuya, i suoi gemiti e il suo respiro irregolare gli riempivano le orecchie.

L’ultima volta in cui spingeva con foga dentro di lui, l’ultima volta che lo sentiva sotto di sé, intorno a sé.

Si mosse sempre più velocemente, con sempre più urgenza, perché per quanto volesse trattenersi e volesse prolungare quel momento per l’eternità, sapeva che non sarebbe servito a cancellare tutto quello che era accaduto.

Portò nuovamente la mano sulla sua erezione e riaprì gli occhi, per godersi la vista del suo volto arrossato e madido di sudore, per vedere la sua schiena inarcarsi nel tentativo di andare incontro alle sue spinte, per percepire la sua voglia di sentire sempre di più, così come era sempre stato, così come non sarebbe stato mai più.

Quando lo sentì venire fra i loro corpi, perse definitivamente il controllo; mentre Yuya si lasciava andare stancamente su quel pavimento freddo, si concesse poche altre spinte dentro a quel corpo, invece bollente, prima di raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo.

E poi, si sentì maledettamente vuoto.

Pochi attimi di stallo, quanto gli serviva per riguadagnare il fiato necessario a muoversi, e fece per sfilarsi da dentro di lui, ma si sentì fermare da una mano del più grande sulla sua schiena.

“Ancora... ancora un po’. Rimani ancora un po’, Hikka” gli chiese, fingendo che dietro a quella richiesta non ci fosse nient’altro.

Hikaru annuì, e si accasciò sopra di lui, posandogli il viso sul petto e crogiolandosi nelle sue carezze pigre, distratte.

Passavano i minuti, e lui cominciava a sentire freddo, ma non se ne preoccupò.

Si protese verso di lui, posando le labbra sulle sue in un gesto quasi disperato, come se volesse trattenerlo a sé, mentre le mani tornavano sui suoi fianchi e lo stringevano, quasi a fargli male.

Perché era l’ultima volta che lo baciava. Era l’ultima volta che lo stringeva, che poteva sentire quella pelle nuda contro la sua, che poteva effettivamente sentirlo _suo_.

Yuya si era sbagliato.

Niente di tutto quello che era accaduto avrebbe permesso loro di essere liberi dal passato.

L’aveva solo reso più vivido nei loro ricordi, avrebbe solo reso più difficile alzarsi e ripetersi per l’ennesima volta che fra di loro non c’era più niente da salvare.

Eppure, il più grande era riuscito nel suo intento.

Quel ricordo non li avrebbe abbandonati mai, e Hikaru era certo che una volta sparito il dolore, tutto sommato, sarebbe stato un bel ricordo.


End file.
